I'm On My Way
by Celestahales Smith
Summary: Elsanna one shot. Total 100% fluff. Happy Star Wars Day to all my fellow shippers


_**AN: Hey. So this is just a one shot that I had floating around in my head. Here it is so, yea, not too much to say. You can follow me on tumblr at elsannanon :)**_

Elsa heard her phone vibrate on the table next to her bed. She rolled over and unlocked her phone and read the message.

_I am hungry, horny, and home alone. Where are you?_

She chucked at Anna's bluntness and quickly replied

_That's quite a troublesome situation you've got there._

Anna's reply came almost immediately

_Elsa. It is Friday night and I swear to God that if somebody doesn't sex me right now, I'm gonna die._

Elsa laughed again then typed her message

_I'm on my way over._

Elsa sighed and crawled out of her bed and threw a sweatshirt over her torso. She quickly grabbed her keys off of the kitchen counter and stepped into her car. Easily maneuvering out if the parking lot, she left the apartment complex for Anna's house.

* * *

Before Elsa could bring her knuckles to the door to knock, the door flew open and she was yanked into the house. A flurry of red hair pulled her up the stairs and into a dimly lit bedroom.

"Anna, calm down!" Elsa was silenced by a pair of lips crashing into her own. Elsa stumbled over her feet as Anna backed her up against the door to the bedroom. Anna was prodding at Elsa's bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. Elsa finally gave in, opening her mouth, moving her lips over Anna's.

She reached up into the wild red locks, tugging on the strands causing Anna to moan lightly. Anna brought her hands to Elsa's hips and slowly began trailing her hands up and down the blonde's sides. She gently pushed her hand underneath the fabric of Elsa's sweat shirt and teasingly began to draw small circles with her fingertips over the smooth skin of her belly. Elsa shivered under Anna's touch, the younger girl's hands moving under her hoodie making her knees go weak. She smiled into the kiss when she realized that the sweat shirt was the only thing covering Elsa's top half.

Elsa's tongue was exploring every inch of Anna's mouth, easily trailing across the bottom of Anna's. She moved her hand from Anna's hair and dragged her hands down the front of Anna's torso, teasing the red head over the thin material of her tank top. Elsa let her arms drop and easily brought them around Anna's back, bringing their bodies flush together.

Reluctantly she pulled her lips away from her girlfriend's, earning a whimper from Anna. She sighed easily and brought her hand to Anna's face, brushing the stray hairs back into place. She smiled endearingly at the younger girl and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for being so..."

_"_Forceful? Demanding? Maybe needy would be a better word?"

"Sorry- I just- God. I was so bored and I just needed you here." Anna smiled shyly and dropped her gaze from Elsa's icy eyes

Elsa brought her hand to Anna's chin and locked their eyes again, "Don't be upset, I was just giving you a hard time."

Anna took Elsa's hand in hers and kissed the palm softly, "Okay. I was worried for a second."

"Don't be." Elsa moved away from the door and sat on the edge of Anna's desk, "How long until your parent's get home?"

Anna settled herself between Elsa's legs and put her hands on either side of the blonde, "They are going to be gone all weekend, so, if you wanted to, you could stay here for the whole weekend."

Elsa smiled at Anna and looped her arms around Anna's neck and hooked her legs around the red head's waist, "Then we have lots of time."

The blonde kissed Anna's forehead, then moved to her nose, placing a few small pecks over the clusters of freckles. She eased her way to Anna's cheeks, and then dropped to the corner of Anna's mouth.

_Jesus. She's so perfect. And she's mine. I should say it. I'm gonna say it._

She rested her forehead against Anna's and gently touched her nose to Anna's. The two sat like that in silence before she heard Anna's voice.

"Damn it, Elsa." she mumbled quietly

Elsa smiled at the younger girl, "What is it?"

"I'm not horny anymore." She huffed irritably

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Elsa gaped at Anna, horror etching itself into her features. Elsa pulled her head away from Anna's, breathing quickly

Anna squeaked, "No! You were perfect!" She cleared her throat and added slowly, "Just whenever I'm with you I don't have to be turned on, just you being here and seeing you, and knowing that it's you is enough."

Elsa held the silence for a bit, the only sounds in the room was the girls' heavy breathing, "Elsa, please say something."

"I love you." Elsa bent her down to bring Anna into another kiss but Anna pulled away from Elsa this time. Anna took in a quick breath and held the silence for a moment. Elsa dropped her head, keeping her eyes from Anna's.

_She said it. She said it first. Do something, she's feeling rejected. Fucking do something. _Anything _retard! She loves you!_

Anna lifted Elsa's chin, gently locking their eyes, "I love you too." Anna gently brushed her lips against Elsa's, their skin barely there. It was Elsa who moved into the kiss. She pressed her lips into Anna's, tightening her legs around Anna's waist.

Anna broke the kiss and sighed happily. She pecked Elsa's lips once more, "I'm kind of tired."

"I am too." Elsa put a small peck on the tip of Anna's nose and hopped down form from the desk

"Want to go to bed?" Anna asked, holding onto Elsa's hands

"I wasn't planning on going home tonight." Elsa smiled and turned to Anna's unmade bed, flopping onto her stomach

Anna followed suit, splaying her body on top of Elsa's, "Scoot over blondie."

Elsa turned her body over and spread her arms, allowing Anna to snuggle into the crook of her neck. She lovingly wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. She nuzzled her nose into the mess of red hair on top of Anna's head, breathing in the comforting scent of apples and cinnamon.

Anna hummed in contentment when Elsa began trailing her fingers up and down her back, "I wish it could always be like this."

"It could be if you would move in, Miss I'm 18 And Still Live With My Parents."

"I can't move in with you until I go to university." Anna sighed

"I know that. I just like giving you a hard time. Besides, getting these special weekends with you is kind of like a snippet of what it is going to be like. A little teaser trailer." Elsa continued to drag her hands down Anna's spine, tickling the skin where her tank top was riding up

"I can't wait until that day." Anna mumbled into Elsa's skin

"Neither can I, Anna." Elsa placed a small kiss into Anna's hair and rested her chin on top of her girlfriend's head

She laid there in Anna's bed with the younger girl's head tucked under her chin. She listened intently to Anna's breathing as it slowly turned into soft snores. With her arms around Anna's waist and her legs tangled with Anna's, she slowly let sleep take over.


End file.
